Sasuke's Love Challenge
by Shinigami Miya Mizu
Summary: Warnings: Gravitation crossover, and character bashing Sakura. Don't like don't read. Here's summary: After graduating from Ninja tech Uchiha Sasuke’s pissed that he is graduating with Uzamaki Naruto due to his lack of attendance, rest in 1st chapter.


For Kisei:  
Summary: After graduating from Ninja tech Uchiha Sasuke's pissed that he is graduating with Uzamaki Naruto due to his lack of attendance, and that a Sakura's clinging helplessly to his arm. After many series of events to show their new ninja skills, Sakura is accidentally transformed into a guy, Shuichi Shindou. Being cuter as a dude than as a girl, Naruto's crush grows, and Sasuke's crush is slowly blossoming. Unfortunately Shuichi only has eyes from the mad cool ninja Eiri Yuki.

* * *

A/N: This is a gift for Kisei! I have about 15 fics to finish before I continue this and my others. Sorry for making those waiting wait. And the first half of this fic is based of the Siphil and Olly skit Ninja of the night.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja of the night, I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Gravitation. But I wish I did.

* * *

Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters. Character bashing. OOCness. And Crossover.

* * *

Chapter One: The Party

Today? Why today? I just graduated from Ninja tech, which most people would consider to be awesome, but I had to graduate today. The day isn't as clear as it could be, I have a pink hair girl named Sakura hanging on my shoulder, and the worst of it all is I'm graduating with… a blonde boy pounces out of the graduation hall and jumps up and down excitedly. "I'm a ninja! It's your birthday! I'm a ninja! It's your birthday!" Him! Naruto! Why him! "I'm a ninja! It's your birthday!"

I can't stand it! He's continuously chanting that. "Be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!" I say sternly as silence fell among us.

"Dude! We're ninja's! We graduated from ninja tech." pleads Naruto.

"Yea. And that means respecting what it means to be a ninja."

"No, dude. I'm gonna be a parties, and they'll be… I'll just show you."

"No. We're not going to parties. We must start our training of being ninjas."

"Aw… come on Sasuke. Going to a party sounds fun. Especially to relax for awhile." Whines the parasite Sakura. Why me? Why not Naruto?

"Now, I'm definitely not going." Yea, I hope she knows that my arm needs circulation sometime in my life.

"But Sasuke. I have to show you what will happen when I go to parties, since now I'm a ninja. Come on! It'll be fun!" Rants Naruto. I looked at him, but it doesn't change my mind. He seems to be turning a light shade of blue, but that makes the moment funnier.

"Not a chance. I have training to do." Yea… "Training." I'll avenge my parents, kill my brother, then I'll get me donuts. Huh? What's this chill I'm feeling?

"Ha! What's the matter Uchiha- chan? Aren't you going to the party?" I turn around to find the heartthrob of all the kunoichi, ninja girls, all through the many villages, and academies, Eiri Yuki.

Oh, I don't like this guy. I don't know why, but I've always gotten a bad feeling from him. I don't know. Maybe it's his cool blonde hair. It's cooler looking than Naruto's. No, why should I care. Maybe it's his ice blue eyes. They remind me of the ocean and I can't swim. Wait… no, that can't be it, I can too swim. I don't know, I just don't like him. "As a matter of fact, I'm not. I have my training to do. I don't have time to fool around like you people." Yuki shoots me a smirk.

How dare he shoot me with a smirk? I should tear it right off his face. That'll show him. "Sure, that's was you say, but the fact is you don't want to be around people."

"Oh no. You figured me out. Go celebrate at the party." He thinks he knows everything doesn't he.

"You're afraid to be with people. What're you? A third grader? Scared you're gonna get cooties?"

"Who sounds like the third grader? I'm not the one talking about cooties." Why won't he shut up? And to think he graduated two years before us, and yet he is still lonely enough to come here every single day.

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that! Just because he wants to train doesn't mean anything. You're just jealous because he'll be greater than you." Says Sakura in a tone that actually makes you believe that she might know what she is talking about. Wait… she's still here? Wow, she's being more persistent than usual.

"Oh really? Well, lets see. Uchiha- chan, I challenge you to a battle at the party tonight. This battle will be all on ninja skills. The first to put a 'x' on the other's back wins the battle. How's that?"

"That's more like it. Battles, I'll do." Heh… I'll put that 'x' on him faster than Naruto scarves down ramen. Yuki said his good byes. Wait… why wasn't Sakura affected by his charm? "A… anou… Saku…" Never mind. I don't care.

"Sasuke… does that me we're gonna go to the party?" Asks an excited Naruto.

"Yes."

"And does this mean I get to show you what they'll do at parties?"

"Yes."

"And… and does this mean I get to push you into a pool, and laugh at you because you'll be all wet."

"No."

"Man! I here I thought you weren't paying attention. I had to give it a try you know."

"A ninja is always prepared for everything. And no I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura sticks out her tongue. "Yea…" Smart one isn't she?

Later that night. I'll get that Eiri Yuki. I'll show him. Sasuke glared at Naruto as the talks about something that Sasuke has no interest for, and Sakura is no where to be found. "I'll go in there and they'll be all like 'did you hear something, Tad?' and he'll be all 'no.' And then they'll see me and I'm all clinging up on the ceiling and they'll be all 'what the- a ninja!', 'awesome! It's a party' and I'll be 'pass the cake up here please.' You'll see! It'll be awesome!"

I actually have to work with him? This might be harder than I thought. "Naruto, keep quiet. A ninja must be stealthy. They must-."

"Dude! I'm a ninja!"

"Don't exploit-."

"Wearing all black."

"Don't exploit the ninja. A ninja is calm."

"But…"

"Say it. Calm."

"Calm. Repeat it calm."

"Defense."

"Oh yea."

"Strategy."

"Yes."

"Eye of the dragon."

Naruto makes a weird sound that sounds like it came from a martial arts movie.

"Let's start our mission."

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes." As we were about to invade the house, a sound from behind me. I turned around, to find Eiri Yuki there. "Hello Eiri- sempai."

"Hi Uchiha- chan. The mission begins here."

TBC


End file.
